


Worried

by Lia483



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e11 The Magnificent Eight, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick non era tipo da sentimenti, da dimostrazioni d'affetto e anche una pacca sulla spalla non sarebbe stata nel suo modo di fare. Il tempo passato con i Signori del Tempo l'aveva cambiato, ma non poi così tanto.<br/>Non mostrò sollievo quando vide Jax correre verso di loro, dopo esser stato liberato dai criminali come era negli accordi, eppure lo provò dentro, in fondo al cuore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried

  
  
Mick non era tipo da sentimenti, da dimostrazioni d'affetto e anche una pacca sulla spalla non sarebbe stata nel suo modo di fare. Il tempo passato con i Signori del Tempo l'aveva cambiato, ma non poi così tanto.  
Non mostrò sollievo quando vide Jax correre verso di loro, dopo esser stato liberato dai criminali come era negli accordi, eppure lo provò dentro, in fondo al cuore.  
Mentre tutti davano pacche sulle spalle del ragazzino, persino Snart che forse un po' si era davvero affezionato, Mick rimase in disparte. Vide lo sguardo deluso di Jax, che forse si aspettava qualcosa, una parola o altro, ma avrebbe dovuto saperlo com'era fatto. L'aveva controllato da lontano, aveva visto che non aveva segni di maltrattamenti o altro, quindi poteva restare a debita distanza, lasciandolo a crogiolarsi con chi sapeva dimostrare sempre il proprio affetto.  
Arrivati sulla nave, però, mentre tutti si sistemavano prima di partire, Mick si sentì prendere per la giacca e solo quando riconobbe il tocco dell'altro, si lasciò spostare docilmente dove lui voleva.  
Appena rimasero soli lungo uno dei molti corridoi della nave, Jax si liberò della giacca ridicola e incrociò le braccia.  
"Almeno un 'sono contento che sei vivo' potevi anche dirmelo" commentò piccato e con un broncio un po' infantile.  
Mick sorrise divertito, ma non disse nulla.  
"O una pacca sulla spalla. O sul culo anche, che diamine."  
Mick lo lasciò lamentarsi ancora un attimo, prima di togliersi il cappello da cowboy e avanzare verso il ragazzo a grandi passi. Lo strinse a sé prima ancora che l'altro potesse riprendere fiato, posando la bocca sulla sua e le mani sulla schiena e sul sedere. Continuò a non dire niente mentre divorava la bocca del ragazzo senza una pausa e lo toccava tutto, strofinandosi contro di lui, come se volesse impararlo a memoria, oltre che dimostrargli quanto fosse felice che fosse vivo e lì, tra le sue braccia, dove doveva stare.  
Non era sicuro che sarebbe mai riuscito a dirgli quanto si fosse preoccupato quando avevano dovuto lasciarlo lì e quanto fosse stato felice di rivederlo tra loro, con lui. Ma gliel'avrebbe fatto capire, sempre. Fortunatamente con il corpo parlava ancora meglio che con la voce.  
Quando si staccarono, sapendo di dover raggiungere il ponte di comando dagli altri, Jax era senza fiato e lo guardò con occhi stralunati, come se avesse appena fatto un viaggio nel tempo. "Questo era il tuo modo per dirmi che eri contento?"  
Mick fece uno dei suoi sorrisi più pazzi. "Più tardi ti darò una dimostrazione più esplicita, ragazzo" disse burbero, prima di allontanarsi.  


**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> E' la mia prima storia su questo fandom e in generale anche su questo sito.  
> Per il momento, la storia è in italiano, ma spero un giorno di riuscire a tradurla per farla leggere a più persone.
> 
> Sono davvero innamorata di questa ship, per diversi motivi, e spero di postarne ancora molte altre su di loro, che sono così poco seguiti >__> <3
> 
> Spero davvero che vi piaccia!
> 
> Baciiiii  
> Lia


End file.
